A new destination a new adventure
by Bellofarfalla
Summary: The Winchesters think that they have found a new a hunt in Mystic Falls, Virginia but they are unable to escape the eye of the supernatural creatures who call the small town their home. Will this trip cause problems for Stefan and Sam? Warning: spanking. Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello my dear readers!

This is my crossover story which is based on the prompts left by burningfire and a guest. Guys, it would be really great if you logged in and reviewed so that I can reply you in person but thanks a lot for all the support.

Dear anon, I am really sorry that you are not looking forward to a crossover story but the prompts already had been left and I had to fulfill them honey. Don't worry, I already have plots ready for the other exclusive Vampire Diaries stories. Be on the look out!

….

The black beauty aka Dean's first love was racing down the road. The tension in the car could be cut down with a knife but when Sam huffed for a millionth time, Dean decided to break his vow of silence and spoke up.

"Will you shut up already! What's done is done. You are still grounded and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I did not say anything".

Although Sam did not express it out loud but his glee at making his brother speak first was evident.

"Sam, quit being a brat".

The warning in his brother's voice was as clear as the blue sky but Sam was frustrated and right now there was no outlet for his pent up emotions. So, he was going to torment Dean until they reached their destination which was a small town in Virginia; Mystic Falls. Bobby had informed them of dead bodies with bite marks that local authorities had attributed to animal attacks but he still wanted them to check it out. Besides Dean deserved everything Sam threw his way; all he did was to go to a bar. Who knew that he was going to meet a hot brunette and after getting drunk off his ass, Sam also was going to sleep with her leaving his brother anxious about his whereabouts. Did he mention that he had left his cell phone back at the motel's bed?

When he stumbled back the next morning, completely hung-over; the outcome was not pretty. Dean was overwrought with worry; he always had grandmotherly tendencies. He did not give a damn about Sam's hangover; he threw him over his knee and launched a barrage of stinging swats on his ass. Sam obviously tried to evade them but apparently his senses were still not yet fully alert. This did not escape Dean who became even more furious because they were on a job and increased the already brutal force he was using. Shit. After the torture, Sam had also been grounded for 2 weeks. As if, his scorching backside and inability to sit was not enough. What kind of brother Dean was? One moment, he is telling him to loosen up; the second he listens to his advice, he becomes angry.

Sam shook his head despondently. He could…maybe…admit that Dean was right. He should not have done this while being on a job and should have informed Dean but seriously, who is able to think about these formalities when a sexy chick has hands all over them. Dean should have laughed and clapped him on the back. Clap he did, just on his ass. He heaved a deep sigh just for the heck of it and saw the whitening of Dean's knuckles while clutching the steering wheel with amusement. God, his brother was so easy to rile up. Sam decided to not push his luck and take a nap, making his older brother grateful for small favors.

…

He surprisingly slept for three hours straight and when he woke up, they were two miles away from the town. Sam spent this time eating snacks, his mood had improved…by a little extent. As they passed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign, Dean sighed with deep satisfaction.

"Here we are Sammy, A new destination; a new adventure".

….

A/N 2: So, what did you think? I know it is short but I felt like this was a good place to end. I honestly have no idea about when I am going to update next.

Second chapter scoop:

It will include the Scooby doo gang too. Our favorite brothers i.e. the Salvatores are gonna get suspicious upon the arrival of Winchesters. Damon's going to switch on the protective mode making every one's lives hell especially that of his younger brother.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey. Thanks to all those people who reviewed, favorite and followed this story.

Other than that, I changed a few things so Salvatores are not in this chapter. They would be in the next chapter, I promise.

…

The Winchesters checked into a motel and decided to ask questions around the town at night. Sam was getting bored inside the room but he was stuck; forbidden to see the light of the day for another 8 days. Yeah, he was being dramatic but whatever. He started doing some more research.

"Dean, the articles say that the bodies were completely drained of blood but the sheriff acknowledged it as an animal attack. She informed the people that the animal had been killed and no such incident has happened again".

"I know Sam, but we are here to check. If we find nothing, then we'll leave the Mystic Falls' people to their own small-town business. By the way, strange name; isn't it? Gives a supernatural vibe. MYSTIC".

Dean shuddered for the effect; Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"You sure seem upbeat considering that we may have to deal with vampires again".

"Well Sam, I am so thrilled that I have to see your bitch face 24/7; never been more pleased".

"You are the one who is responsible for this. You inflicted this misery on yourself but why don't we just call it a day and forget about what happened. By-gones Dean".

"Nice try lil bro but no, hell no.

Sam became disgruntled on hearing Dean's emphatic refusal and turned his face away.

"Here we go again, Bitch face number 1043; which translates in Dean is being an unreasonable bastard right now".

"Ha! Dean, at least this translation is slightly better than that of Latin; why you did not become a professional therapist is beyond me".

"Hunting is better Sammy. Beer and girls; even if we don't find a job here, I definitely plan on scoring a girl".

"And I am supposed to rot here in this hell?"

Sam's incredulous tone elicited a snort and a reply that infuriated him.

"I think that you had enough action for 2 weeks on that night"

…

Dean's loud singing while he was taking a shower was grating on Sam's nerves. After using up all the hot water, Dean took 20 minutes to groom himself and finally, they left the motel at 2030. Dean killed the engine after reaching Mystic Falls grill; it seemed to be the best place for the interrogation. Sam chose to play pool to utilize his prowess and earn some cash; he could also dig for information along the way. Meanwhile Dean occupied a seat in front of the bar; no surprise there that a beautiful blonde girl with shoulder-length wavy hair was sitting next to him. She was talking animatedly to the guy serving them. After asking for a beer, Dean decided to turn on his charm and inquire about the bodies.

"Hi sweetheart, I am Zach Watson. I was thinking of buying a home in this town but heard about those animal attacks; I was quite concerned. Is this a regular occurrence?"

Dean's voice was seeping anxiety. That girl looked him up and down and then replied.

"First, don't call me sweetheart. My name is Caroline and you are not my type".

Dean would admit that he suffered quite a shock; she had rejected his advances as soon as she spoke up. To add insult to the injury, that guy behind the bar faintly smiled in amusement.

"Second, if you want a sincere advice, don't move here. We have a high death rate".

Dean's suspicions skyrocketed; they were at least making some progress.

"Oh! I did not know about it, what is the reason behind it? Animal attacks?"

"No, street crimes and all".

Caroline's voice carried an air of indifference when she said street crimes. Dean's next question reflected his state of mind.

"So, how long have you been living here?"

"Listen, Zach?" One his nod, she continued. "I am not in the mood to play 20 questions, I did not have a good day. But I have been living here since I was born" She picked up her purse and car keys.

"I'll see you later Matt"

With these words, she left.

Dean watched her leave and then turned his attention to the beer"

"She is not always like this; she just had a crappy day".

The elder Winchester lifted his head and replied to 'Matt' in a subdued manner.  
"I figured as much. I am serious about the move though, what are the favors and odds? Do people really keep dropping dead with their bodies drained of blood? I mean, it is scary".

Matt just looked at him in an indescribable way and said.

"No, it was a onetime thing"

He turned around and went to do his own business. After sometime, a girl who was assisting Matt returned with a drink and a flirty smile.

"You have to drink this; it is the specialty of Mystic Grill".

Never the one to turn down an offered alcoholic beverage, Dean gulped it down. It was oddly…sweet.

**(Our guy Matt is such a genius. He added vervain to the vodka and punch mixture. Ewww. Dean has triggered his ingrained instinct. You can never be more careful in Mystic Falls)**

The taste worried Dean for a little while but he just shook his head and thought that the girl won't really try to poison him in public. He decided to check up on Sam.

"Sammy, anything worth mentioning?"

"Nope, the death of the two girls was tragic but the animal has been killed and we are good to go".

"I am not satisfied yet. Maybe we can extract some information from the sheriff"

"Really Dean, There is nothing here to investigate but whatever floats your boat.

Sam shrugged and went out of the grill. Dean followed.

"What happened to you scoring a girl? I saw that blonde girl leaving"

"Caroline"

"Huh?"

"Her name is Caroline".

"Why did she leave?"

"I am sorry Sam but she did not give me a play by play of her plans for the evening".

"I understand, she was not 'quote unquote' mesmerized by your personality. Don't worry; maybe she already has a boyfriend".

Sam could barely restrain the urge to laugh out loud at Dean's expression.

"Whatever Sammy"

…

A/N2: Let me know about what you thought of the chapter. Point out any mistakes and I'll correct them.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon Salvatore woke up to find the warm rays of sun filtering in his room through the mini-blinds. Well, at least Katherine Pierce did one good thing by getting him and Stefan day-light rings. Things had been peaceful for too long in Mystic Falls and Damon was expecting someone to come barging through the door any moment and ruin everything as usual. He was not disappointed as the voice of the Mystic Fall's most useless person i.e. Matt Donovan floated upstairs. He could sense the presence of Blondie and his brother too and they sounded worried. Damon smirked; time to strap on the hero hair and once again save the blissfully ignorant citizens of the supernatural magnet aka his hometown. He showered, changed and went downstairs only to bump into someone.

"Speak of the devil…"

"Hello to you too Damon, now I wonder what caused this bad mood. Stefan though attractive is known to be the broody and moody brother"

"What are you doing here Katherine?"

"Oh nothing….just was passing by, thought I should say hello to my dumb ex-boyfriends"

"Whatever….get out of my way"

"Gladly"

As Damon passed Katherine, her hand flirtatiously lingered on his arm which infuriated Damon to no end. He stormed into the living room to pour himself a glass of Bourbon.

"Greetings busboy and blondie…to what do I owe this pleasure in the wee hours of the morning?"

Caroline, who would argue that 'It is night' even during the day just to prove him wrong spoke up indignantly.

"It is 1130."

"Exactly, my point"

Stefan chose this moment to intervene before anything escalated.

"Do you have any idea what Katherine is doing here?"

Whatever Damon was going to say in reply would remain a mystery as Caroline interrupted.

"Stefan, she is not the problem. She would stay here for a few days, make our lives hell and then leave. We were talking about those guys."

Damon's interest rose

"What guys?"

It was Matt who answered and surprisingly he was not cut short by Caroline so she could add her own two cents.

"Two guys came to the grill yesterday night. They asked about those bodies which we all have concluded by now were Katherine's handiwork. One of them was sitting by the bar and said that he wanted to buy a house here. His brother was playing pool; he said the same and questioned the people about those victims. Then Sheriff Forbes told Caroline that they had a conversation with her too. I slipped some vervain into the guy apparently named Zach's drink but it did not seem to bother him so clearly he is not a vampire."

"How surprisingly ingenious of you Donovan…Everyone knows Mystic Falls is already over populated so why don't we compel them to find a nice little home somewhere else."

Stefan spoke up.

"Damon, they could be anyone. Witch, werewolf, hunters; they don't have much info yet but trying to compel them would be like giving ourselves up straight away".

"Get the point brother, so what is the plan?"

"Caroline was thinking that maybe we could send Jeremy to investigate them. Check out where they live, what are they?"

"Then, what are we waiting for? Where is little Gilbert?"

"I already texted him an hour ago. He said he'll look it up along with Tyler"

"Great, let's wait for his arrival. Barbie and busboy, you both have outstayed your welcome by the way"

Caroline and Matt just ignored Damon because everyone knew he did not mean it. Damon was just being Damon and could not help himself.

"That goes for you too, evil twin"

His sing-song voice carried upstairs to Katherine who had already claimed one of the spare rooms as her. She could not miss the action that was bound to happen in Mystic Falls. She heard the door slam open. Her whiny, self-righteous doppelganger entered the boarding house.

"Guys, Jeremy just texted me. He said that he checked the car of those guys. The trunk was overloaded with weapons of all kinds. As soon as they leave the motel room, he'll have a look there too."

Katherine chose that moment to make her presence known to Elena.

"Aww…another hunter! You people really have a doomed fate, don't you?"

She was not really surprised that it was Damon who replied while others just rolled their eyes.

"Yup! Doomed the moment you infiltrated our lives."

"I am hurt Damon. Wasn't it you who said that my voice is like honey and I have changed your life. Before me, it was a barren land and now is a beautiful garden or maybe it was Stefan. It is hard to keep track of things sometimes. Anyways, I bid farewell to you all since Damon does not have a good track record of covering up things. Who knows, probably he'll make me the victim to save everyone else just like Lexi? Toodles".

After dropping that bombshell, Katherine rushed out leaving in her wake an awkward silence and a guilty Damon.

Stefan got up and left the room saying that he had some business to attend to. Damon watched him pick up the car keys and followed. He got into the passenger seat of Stefan's car as his brother ignited the engine. Stefan threw him a cursory glance but said nothing. He put the car into reverse gear and quickly got out of the boarding house. No one said anything as Stefan drove at a neck breaking speed until he stopped as he reached the outskirts of Mystic Falls. He got out of the car and slammed the door with Damon in suit.

"Stefan….I know it is not enough but I am sorry"

"Damon, it is OK"

"No, it is not. Damn it Stef! None of this is OK…..I stole from you the one person who stuck with you through everything. I am so sorry Stefan. You are my brother, I swore to protect you and I hurt you so badly".

"Damon, you were not yourself back then, I forgave you, you are my brother. Lexi died, I know but I am sure that she'll find peace and be happy. I can't bring her back; I don't hold a grudge against you"

"Stefan, how many times have I cashed the check of being your brother?"

Damon sounded broken; guilt was overwhelming and drowning him.

"Listen, I made a million mistakes and you forgave me. You get what you give"

"Not funny, brother"

"No? I tried my best. On a serious note, we moved past everything a while ago so there is no point in dwelling"

"I know…"

"Damon, promise me that you won't do something drastic to alleviate this. Just move on".

"Believe me bro, I want to but…."

"But?"

"Stefan, look at us. How did we come to this point? We were each other's best friend and now we've come to blows over girls. I never wanted this."

"Neither did I. Damon, what's done is done. Nothing is lost yet."

Damon blinked back the tears that had been burning his eyes and composed himself before speaking.

"You are right Stef, nothing is lost yet. I'm still your big brother and can order you around"

Stefan shook his head and smiled, he knew that Damon's overprotective streak ran deeper when it came to him and there was nothing he could do about it. It had been this way since they were little kids.

"So, baby bro, here's the deal: You'll not put yourself in any dangerous situation related to those hunters. We don't know about their full potential so whatever plan we make, stick to it."

"Sure Damon".


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reader rusher98.**

Damon and Stefan returned to the boarding house after quite a while and both looked in good spirits on which everyone relieved a sigh. Jeremy returned a few moments after their arrival and he seemed to be bursting with information.

"So, I looked around the room. I found a few weapons, a journal filled with descriptions of creatures I have only read about in urban legends…"

Damon's snarky voice broke Jeremy's flow.

"You read! Jer, you can't just drop a bombshell like that and expect everyone to be ok…"

Damon saw with confusion as Stefan's jaw twitched on hearing this but Elena shook her head and asked Jeremy to continue. Damon put the matter aside for the moment and decided to ask Stefan later.

"Well…before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to say that I also found some flasks filled with water. I drank it; it seemed just normal, not sweetened or anything so no vervain. I did not find any sign of vervain or wooden stakes anywhere else too"

Caroline shook her head and sighed.

"But if they have all kinds of weapons and a creepy journal, then they must know something so we have to be very careful"

Stefan meticulously chose his words before speaking because any slip of tongue could easily result in Damon totally asking him to stay away from those hunters. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I could go and umm drink some blood to check for vervain"

Damon's incredulous reply was totally expected.

"First, you call me out on my earlier stupid plan. Now you wanna do down the same path! Did you hit your head somewhere Stef, as Caroline said that they must be up to something and jumping straight up to drink their blood would be really idiotic"

"Well…Do we have any other idea?"

"We'll figure out a plan, one which does not include you going on a suicide mission".

"Whatever dude…"

"Yeah…_whatever! _So,all the vampires and hybrids in this town about whom my brother or Elena care can easily walk in sunlight. So that is one plus. Barbie, we need your flirting skills once again. Just use the magic on that Zach guy though it might be a little difficult since he is _not_ Klaus".

Caroline rolled her eyes on hearing Damon's not so subtle reference.

"Okk…but what if finds out somehow, who is gonna back me up?

"Me"

Stefan smirked and raised his hand in a voluntary manner.

"First, all the action is gonna happen in a public place i.e. our very own grill so I doubt that he'll be stupid enough to do anything but fine brother. You can be her one plus; just don't pick any fights while trying to be a gentleman if some unwanted and indecent _advances_ are made"

Damon only heard a grunt in reply, considering it suitable enough, he moved on.

"Ok…if miss flirty here is successful enough, she can lure the hunter here, we'll kidnap him and keep him bound and gagged until we get some answers. Obviously, his alleged brother would follow our scent only to suffer from the same fate. If he tries to make any wrong move, our lovely sheriff can straight away arrest him and then I'll utilize some techniques I've learned over the years".

Everyone murmured his or her agreement.

"I'll also like to make my concerns known that I don't want anyone going on a self-sacrificing mission or not following the plan. Stick right to it. I can't wait to see all your _lovely_ faces in the evening".  
…

Dean and Sam returned from the tour they had taken around the town to question the family of the victims, it had not been productive so they decided to leave the town the next day. Apparently, Dean's pride had not been able to handle the rejection from Caroline and he was looking forward to another night in the grill while his younger brother was supposed to sit in the motel room, sulking and pouting. In Sam's opinion, Dean always used the 'grounded' card when he did not want Sam shadowing him while he was flirting with a hot waitress and preparing to get laid. He grumbled.

"I don't understand why the hell can I go with you on hunts and all but not to a bar/restaurant"

Dean replied patiently as if speaking to an obstinate child.

"Sammy, that was job; this is merely fun and since you are grounded; that is a big 'no no' for you. I wonder why dad was unable to get it through your thick skull even after you spent 75% of your teenage life while being grounded".

"Was that supposed to make me laugh?"

"Depends on your sense of humor Sammy boy, but it is quite dry so my expectations were not really high".

Sam did not understand why but Dean's remark made him see red.

"Shut the fuck up Dean!"

"Let's not get testy here, I am gonna get out of your 'personal space' before I ruffle any more feathers of sensitive Samantha during her 'time of the month' "

"Don't call me that"

"I am going, lock and salt the doors"

"I know that, I am not a kid despite what you think"

"Whatever sis, bye"

Dean easily dodged the pillow Sam threw his way and went out of the door laughing heartily"

Samuel Winchester was not the one to back down. He without any regret or worries started dressing up, he was pissed at Dean and the temptation to annoy him to the ends of the earth had returned full-force. Even though, Mystic Falls was a small town, still the motel they were staying at was quite far away from the grill so Sam decided to hitch a ride. He got out of the room and hailed a car. A middle-aged man was sitting inside it; Sam occupied the passenger seat without any trepidation.

…

Caroline stood in front of the mirror while admiring her reflection. Her choice outfit had further magnified her tall and slender form. It was not provocative but appealing in an elegant manner, she even had her apology speech ready for her behavior last night. Stefan had patiently stood by her side…until now…

"Lovely! Now let's go"

"Hmm…it has been a long time since I was human/an insecure girl who found flirting with guys a great hobby…would I be able to pull it off?"

"So, what happened with Klaus was real?"

Caroline flushed and lightly punched Stefan on the arm.

"Shut up"


End file.
